1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage container for use with a baby bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art baby bottle used to dispense liquid baby formula or milk is shown in FIG. 1. The baby bottle includes a bottle portion 10, having an outer wall 11 and defining an open neck 12, and a nipple assembly 15. The nipple assembly 15 includes a base 16 and a nipple 17. Generally, the nipple assembly 15 is connected to the bottle portion 10 by means of a mating threads 8 and 18 which are located on the neck 12 and the base 16, respectively. A water-tight seal is formed by pinching a portion of the nipple 17 between the base 16 and the neck 12 when the nipple portion is screwed onto the bottle portion.
Powdered baby formula is mixed with water to produce a milk-type liquid formula for consumption by infants. The powdered formula may be stored for extended periods without refrigeration. However, once the powdered formula is mixed with water to produce a liquid formula, the liquid formula must either be refrigerated or consumed within a short period of time; otherwise the liquid formula spoils.
Powdered baby formula and water are typically mixed using prior art baby bottles by combining predetermined amounts of powdered formula and water in the bottle portion 10, attaching the nipple portion 15, and shaking the baby bottle to thoroughly mix the powder with the water. This mixing process may be safely and accurately performed with the aid of suitable measuring devices and substantially sterile surroundings. In addition, where refrigeration is also available, it is possible to store mixed liquid formula for later use.
However, where refrigeration is unavailable, it is necessary to perform the mixing process immediately prior to consumption. On these occasions, if suitable measuring devices and substantially sterile surroundings are unavailable, the process becomes laborious and contamination, spillage and the production of incorrectly mixed formula can occur.